Lucy's Love
by mamas2015
Summary: As Lucy is on board of the Dawn Treader for her last Narnia visit, she finds herself crushing on the handsome King Caspian. Will this end up working out in her favor?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So this is my first story EVER. Please do not be harsh because I am just learning how to work this site . Anyway this is my version of 'The Voyage of the Dawn Treader' It is centered around Lucy's and Caspian's feeling for each other. Please enjoy and comment. I do take constructive criticism.**

 **Ages**

 **Lucy:15**

 **Caspian:20**

 **Edmund:17**

 **Eustace: 14**

 **Peter:20**

 **Susan:19**

 **Lucy's POV:**

As I storm into our current home, I immediately head into the kitchen. "Lucy, please don't be mad." Edmund said as he followed after me. I halt "How am I not suppose to be mad?" I exclaimed. "You were going to leave me." I could feel the tears coming to my eyes as I said this. We had went to the market to pick up something for me to cook tonight. I was picking up the chicken from the deli, turned around and Edmund was gone. After I checked out the groceries I went to find him and I did. He was registering for the war.

"I know" he signed "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand the thought of coming to this awful place anymore."He said referring to our current place of residence. Edmund and I have moved into our aunt and uncles home until our family got situated. Mom and Dad took Peter and Susan to America to look for a home. I don't want to move to America but I know it would best. The American Government will pay for us to live there as a result of dad fighting in the war. Unfortunately Edmund and I have to stay here with uncle and aunt Alberta until they did find a place.

"I know Edmund, I understand" I said softly "Your not even 18 how was that going to work out?" I laughed. "Hey, it never hurts to try" He said with a big grin. "Well you can go upstairs, I'll just put the chicken in the oven and come find you after." I told him. Edmund and I haven't been spending a lot of time together. Between school, work, and dealing with our awful aunt, uncle, and cousin we barley see each other."OK, I'll see you upstairs." he said disappearing "Hhmm" I signed starting on the chicken.

* * *

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" I asked Edmund as he lay on his bed. He signed and ignored me which I did not appreciate. I have gotten taller over the past the years. I got my curves and my breast has grown quite a lot. I was very flat chested last year, with the body of a teen boy. As this year started my curves and breast came in making me very happy. I still do not think I am pretty, not like Susan at least. All the men flaunt over her and completely ignore me.

"Lucy, why do you worry about those things. You look fine." I heard Edmund say to me but I wasn't completely tuned in. I was too busy staring and the painting on his bedroom wall. It looks so much like Narnia waters. "Doesn't this painting look very Narnia like?" I asked him. "Yes, that's what I always thought." "You two pansy's still going on with this fairy tale stuff" We both quickly turned our heads to the door where our cousin Eustace stand talking. "It's not fairy tales it is very true." Edmund replied back to Eustace. The two was arguing but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at the painting that seemed to be moving. "Edmund, the painting is moving." I said but he didn't hear me. He and Eustace were still arguing and fighting. "EDMUND, THE PAINTING IS MOVING." I shouted.

They both turned to the picture. Edmund was smiling while Eustace has a look of pure shock. The water started coming out, first a little drizzle than a water fountain. "YOU TWO STOP THIS OR I WILL TELL MOTHER!" Eustace shouted over the water. "I MEAN IT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" He continued on. "WELL I'LL JUST SMASH DARN THING." He took the picture off the wall while Edmund and I shouted at him. "NO!" "PUT IT DOWN!"

Taking it off the wall only made the water come out more. Soon the water is filled up to my waist. Everything around us starting floating and drifting higher to the ceiling. Soon we are swimming up to the top but I know the room isn't up at the surface anymore. I emerged and looked around frantically. I seen Edmund and Eustace emerge a few feet away from me. I looked up and seen a huge ship, and as soon as I seen the flag I knew where we were "EDMUND" I shouted out. "WERE IN NARNIA!"


	2. Back again!

**Ughh, I'm so annoyed. This is my second time trying to upload this we are just going to hop right into the story. This is based on the movie version because I wanted the characters to look the same. Please don't forget to review after you read this, I want to know what you guys think of this.**

I see three men jump from the ship as I start to sink. The water is too strong for me to hold my self up. I started to panic as I started to sink, until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. The person grip was strong and tight. I started to panic again thinking, someone is trying to capture me

"No." I shouted. "Get off of me." I struggled to fight the men off, his grip was too tight for me to get him off of me

"Lucy, Lucy stop it's me!" I stopped fighting immediately as I heard the voice. "Caspian" I said. "Lucy" he smiled and replied back to me. I looked around and seen Edmund fighting off a men too. "Edmund, it's Caspian" he stopped fighting immediately too. "No, take me back home. I will tell my mother if you don't take me back home." We heard Eustace shout and cry a distance away.

"Lucy" Caspian brought my attention back to him. "We need to get you all on the ship." He said "OK." I said while blushing from seeing his face. We started to swim towards the ship with him holding tight on to my waist.

Oh boy. These feelings are coming back again.

Once we got onto the ship the crew instantly surrounded us with blankets to wrap around us. "How in the world did you get here?" Caspian asked me grinning. Caspian, he has gotten taller over the last 3 years, he has a beard now too. I didn't think it was possible for him to get more handsome. "Lucy?" he said, bring me back to earth. "Didn't you call us?" I said quickly so he wouldn't notice I was thinking of something completely different. "Not this time." He replied back, as I seen Edmund board the ship. " Caspian! " Edmund shouted. "Edmund!" Caspian said back as the two hugged.

"Did you call us back here?" Edmund asked

"No, I was just telling your sister that." He said to Edmund

"Well how did we get here?" Edmund said looking worried

"I think that is something we have to worry about when you guys are dried." Caspian said

"No, No, I'm going to contact the British council."

"Ughh, Eustace is going to be a problem." I said as we watched him try to run from the men helping him. It was quite a sight watching him try to avoid all the crew members. Every time he turned around another person was there.

"Who's your occupant?" Caspian said nodding towards Eustace.

"Our cousin unfortunately." Edmund signed, making his way toward Eustace. "This is kidnapping" Eusatce said "Take me home right now!" "Kidnapping? I thought we just saved you from drowning." Caspian said to Eustace. " You didn't save me you forced me on this horrible ship!" Eustace replied to Caspian."That no way to talk to his majesty." Eustace turned around to reply but fainted instead. " Oh my gosh, Edmund help him up." I said " Why should I." He said. I glared at him.

" Reynelf, can you handle him please." Caspian said to the man who rescued Eustace. "Yes your higness." He replied back

"OK, you two. You really need to get dry before you get sick, but first I need to make an announcement." He climbed up a few stairs and announced loudly " GENTLEMEN, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO TWO VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE TO NARNIA. HIGH KING EDMUND AND HIGH QUEEN LUCY. PLEASE WELCOME THEM BACK TO NARNIA"

The whole crew bowed to us including Caspian.

Were back in Narnia, I've missed it here.

"Come in." I said as someone knocked on the door. Caspian sent me to his bunk to dry myself off and change into some new clothes. His clothes, they were two sizes too big and I looked like I was swimming in them. I found one of his belts and tied it around my waist to make it fit a little better. My hair has been kept down to dry and I have no shoes on my feet but I don't mind, I like it.

"Are you dressed" Caspian asked as he peeked into the room

"Yes" I giggled " I wouldn't have told you to come in if I wasn't dressed"

He smiled and opened the door all of the way. " Well I wanted to check in on you and make sure your alright."

"Im fine." I smiled back at him.

He paused then said " I missed you, Lu." My heart skipped a beat when he said this.

"I missed you too Caspian" I said. I could feel myself blushing but I hoped that he wouldn't notice. Ever since I laid eyes on Caspian I had a crush on him. Of course I couldn't got about these feeling because I was only 12 years old and he fancied Susan. The crush didn't stop us from being best friends though, we got more and more close as the days went by last time we were in Narnia.

Caspian came in the room all of the way and hugged me tight. I hugged him back while inhaling his scent. The scent I wished I could bottle up and keep with me forever.

He let go and stared at me, smiling.

"Were are going to meet in my study to talk about this voyage and why you might be here." He told me

"OK, will you walk me up" I said, not wanting to be apart from him.

"Of course, my queen." He said grabbing my hand and kiss it while kneeling. I giggled at his gesture.

"I've missed your laugh, Lucy. I also missed talking to you. Can we talk after we all have our discussion?"

"Yes, I would enjoy talking to you, My king" I said smiling

"Good." He said "Now I think we should get going, we don't want to keep the others waiting."

Others?" I questioned as we walked out the room.

Yes, you are going to meet the captain of the ship too."

"Oh, OK." I said I didn't know it would be anyone beside Edmund there.

"Don't worry, you'll like him" he smiled and it melted my heart. I wish I could turn these feelings off for a while, they're distracting.

" Ok, if you say so." I told him

I'm so glad to be back in Narnia and super excited to be around Caspian, My King.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back again. Sorry for the delay but this senior year of high school has been kicking my ass. Yes, I am only 17. Let me tell you something, if anyone tells you your senior year is easy they're lying to your fucking face. I don't understand why people make it seem like it's a breeze. Now back to the story, im going to start having the other characters pov. That way you guys will find out how Caspian feels about lucy.**

 **Caspian POV**

I can't ignore my fast beating heart as I escort Lucy to my study. She has changed drastically since the last time i seen her. I can't help being attracted to her. She's...beautiful. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, she's basically my little sister. Last time I seen her she was much shorter, her hair wasn't this long and wavy, and she didnt have curves at all.

I really need to stop thinking of her like this. She is my best friend, I can't possibly be thinking of her as any other way.

We use to spend hours talking when the others were sound sleep. About anything and everything we could possible talk about. Likes, dislikes, what makes us happy, what makes us hurt, and what makes us laugh. So why these sudden feeling?

I open my study door to find Edmund, Lord Drinian, and Reepicheep sitting around the table.

"Reepiceep!" Lucy shouted happily.

"Your highness" He bowed while standing on the table "What a pleasure to be in your presence again."

" No need for all of the formality." Lucy stated, smiling widely. "May I have a hug?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course" he said.

Lucy bent down and hugged him tightly, a little too tightly according to Reepicheep's face.

"Lucy, I think you should let go now." Edmund said to her while laughing.

She let go quickly "Sorry." She said shyly. "I got a little too excited."

"It's quite alright your Majesty" he told her while going back to the place on the table he reserved for seating.

"Lucy" I call to her "I would like for you to meet Lord Drinian, the captain of this ship. Lord Drinian this is High Queen Lucy of the old." He stood quickly and bowed to her.

"Your Majesty." Drinian said "It is a pleasure meeting you."

"It's a pleasure meeting you too." Lucy said quietly. I don't think she likes him very much. That is strange since they have never met before.

"So Caspian, are you finally going to tell us what you're on this voyage for?" Edmund asked.

"Oh yes, while my Uncle Miraz was king, he did something to my fathers closest advisors. He may have thought they were a threat since they were so loyal to my father. I believe he sent them to explore the sea's but they never returned. I had promised to myself that I would find them once I was named king, If I can't find them I at least want to know what happened to them. Any that are still Alive will return home with me."

"That is so sad. I hope we can help find them." Lucy said sincerely.

"Thank you my Queen, I'm sure you to will be lots of help. We also are here for Reepicheep." I said nodding towards him. "He wants to sail to the end of the world."

"Yes, yes" Reepicheep agreed. "It is a dream of mine to sail to the end of the word and hopefully meet Aslans country."

Lucy and Edmund smiled at the mention of Aslans name.

"Well." Drinian spoke. "Our first stop will be at the Lone island, we will search and see if we can find at least one of the Lords there. Until then I have to return to the deck to make sure everything is going smoothly."

"Your Majesty's." He bowed towards Edmund and Lucy. He was going to the door to leave but stopped.

"Actually, may I talk to you King Caspian?"

"Yes, of course." I asked the others to leave to give us some privacy.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well as you can tell this is a all male crew." He said

"Yes, I know that." I said slowly, not knowing what he was getting at.

"Well a lot of the men were talking."

"Spit it out Drinian, what are you trying to say?"

"Well the men have been saying that they are not really comfortable with a woman on board."

"Why not?" I said irritably

"They feel they can not do their normal behavior. That the queen will not enjoy seeing these type of things."

"Well what do you suppose I do about it? I asked quietly but angrily.

"I would suggest sending her and someone else on a boat with some food back to the palace." He said confidentiality.

I was livid.

"No." I said

"But my sire..."

"I said no." Cutting him off abruptly. " If Aslan wanted her on this ship, that is where she shall stay." I said loudly " Do you dare question him?"

"No." He said "I was just trying to make it easier for everyone. I'm sure she wouldn't want to get in any danger"

"Have you not heard the great stories of Queen Lucy? Have you not heard of how many wars she has fought in?"

"I am sorry sir, I did not mean it offensively." Drinian said quietly

"Well you tell the men that she is named Queen Lucy the Valiant for a reason." I said more calmly. "She is not high maintenance, they won't have to worry about her."

"Yes sir." He said leaving.

I dropped down in my desk chair sighing. How could they even think about sending Lucy away. She is the light in anyone's presence.

Uggh,This is going to be a long voyage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy POV**  
My first day back in Narnia is soon coming to an end. It has been amazing. I am currently sitting on deck staring at the stars. It has been very refreshing to be out on sea away from all the cars and trains. The anchor has dropped for the night signalling the crew is done for the night. That leaves me and the waves that is gently rocking the ship. I changed into another one of Caspians shirt it is white, and long going past my knees. I was planning on going to sleep but decided not to because I wanted to remember Narnia as best I can.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be on deck?" I look up to Caspian looking up to me smiling.

"I smile a little. "I didn't want to miss this sight. You know since this is most likely going to be our last visit." I said softly.

"I can understand that." Caspian said as he sat next to me. "I usally come out here when everyone is asleep too. The view is very calm and beautiful." He added.

"It is, they don't have nights like this back in England." I said

"Do you not like it back in England?" He asked me and I giggled at his pronunciation

"I like England but I love Narnia."

"What is it like there?"

"Um, the people are very different there, they aren't as friendly. It's very crowded and noisy, either someone is rushing to go to work or go to school. It's also always raining or very cloudy." I say.

"Do you still attend this school?

"Yes I am in secondary school." I answered him.

"Do your brothers and sister still attend school?"

"Edmund does but not Peter and Susan."

"Oh, Do you enjoy it? I know I enjoyed when the professor would tutor me."

"It's not very joyful to me. The teachers are usually cranky and take it out on the students. The students are a bunch of hormonal teenagers who are very mean and don't have a life out side of talking bad of each other." I replied

"That bad?" He asked.

"Yes, very bad." I say.

"I would think that little Lucy enjoyed school, You enjoy reading many books." He chuckled at me.

"Well that's different, when I read books I can escape reality. Im not me anymore." I said quickly.

"I happen to like you, Lucy, the very way that you are" He said seriously.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that I don't like myself. I just meant that it's nice not to think about all of my problems." I paused " Why are you asking me so many questions anyway?"

"He smiled "I enjoy learning more things about you and your life."I blushed when he said this and smiled back at him.

"Well now its my turn to ask the questions. How has things been since we last been here?"

"Everything has been good, but lonely" Caspian replied.

"Why have you been lonely? I mean you have Trumpkin and the professor and many other people... You dont have a lady friend?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"No." YES! "I just been feeling like something have been missing in my life. I haven't looked at another woman since your sister." Disappointment washed over me. There was an akward silence after he said that

"So you don't have yourself a male friend?" He asked me.

"No I only have feelings for one man and he's somehow...untouchable."

"Really?, how so?" he sounded really angry asking me this.

Ugh could this go down hill anymore than it already has.

"Um, he's older and has feelings for someone else."

His eyes softened"If he doesn't like a beautiful girl like you then something must be extremly wrong with him.

"Thank you." I say shyly. For a moment we just looked at each other for what felt like eternity. Time stopped and my heart was beating so fast and hard that I thought it would rip itself from my chest.

Caspian turned away first then he looked back at me. "Nothing about you have changed since the last time we saw each other." Caspian told me.

I laughed "I don't think I am still in that 12 year old body."

"You grew just a little" he grinned back at me holding his thumb and index finger close together.

"Seriously? Only a little?" I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Yes, very little."

"Oh whatever." I said shoving him.

He laughed loudly when I shoved him. After this we talked and laughed for what seemed like hours. It was just like old times. I have missed him way more than I actually admitted to myself. I have not been this happy in a while, even with my brothers and sister around. I could never have conversions like this with them, like I have with Caspian, my best friend.

"I still don't understand how that scrawny little boy can be related to 'THE' Pevensies." He laughed.

"Well he is but i'm not proud to say that. He's Eustace the greatest snitch you will ever meet" I said and we both couldn't stop laughing.

I yawn for the third time tonight.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, Lu."

"No i'm not.." Yawn "Tired." He gave me a look that said 'really'.

"Okay, I guess I am tired."

"He stood up. "Come on, I will walk you to your cabin." He said reaching for my hand to help me up. I took it and we started to head downstairs. Once we reached the cabin he stopped at the door.

"Why'd you stop right there? You can come in."

"That would not be appropiate milady, I dont want the men saying bad things about you that's not true." I nod, understanding what he is trying to say.

"Oh,okay. Well good night then." I said to Caspian.

"Good night my little queen." He pulled me into a tight, long hug. He let go after a while and left.

I went into the cabin and flopped on the bed. Ugh. Why can't he just like me back. I blew the candle out but couldn't fall asleep. Eventually sleep took me over and I dreamt. Of Him.

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update but my computer have been acting strange. If you seen this chapter before i edited it you would know what I mean. Once again I am sorry for the long wait but i hope this chapter make up for it.**

 **Please, Please, Please review if you read this, it is very encouraging. Even if the review is bad me or telling me I did something wrong i would still love the review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eustace POV**

I can't believe I'm still stuck on this ship with all these imbeciles. All these ugly, stinky, beast need to take multiple hot baths. They smell of spoiled milk, and sweaty goat. I just don't understand how someone can just sit in their own stink. What's even worse is I smell just like them.

I'm still trying to get in contact with the British consul, but I don't know how. They don't have any type of electricity. They have to know all the crazy things that are going on in this place. The people dress like animals, and never take their costumes off. What kind of people does that? They are the creepiest humans I've ever met. They take the crown over my cousins for the worst people, and all they ever talk about is this Aslan man as if he is Jesus. Who knows how long they'll keep up this ridiculous act.

Just a week ago Lucy was kidnapped when we traveled to a place called the Lone Islands, which looked quite horrific. They smelled of a rotten old pig playing in garbage. I was waiting outside when they took Lucy. As soon as I heard screaming I ran as far away as I could I have to protect myself from anyone else. I will not die for my cousins, they already make my life miserable enough.

They got Lucy back pretty quickly, though. The "king" and Edmund fought and killed off some of the men to get her back. She looked traumatized ever since the incident, and I guess being around Caspian nonstop makes her feel better. It's very obvious that they like each other more than friends. The question is when will Edmund notice.

Eww, there goes that rotten smell again.

 **Lucy POV**

One month, 2 days, and six hours. That's how long Edmund, Eustace, and I have been back in Narnia. I can't help but count every second that were here. I don't want to go back to England because it's not my home. Narnia is my home.

Right now, I'm waiting for Caspian in his study. He promised me to play me in a game of chess if I came in here to safety. There's a big storm that's flooding the deck, I tried to help but no one, not even Eustace, would allow me to step foot on deck. I didn't give up easily, though, I tried with all my might to help.

The only one who got me to stay off the deck was Caspian promising me a game of chess if I go to his may seem stupid to other people but Caspian thinks he is too good to play against "little Lu." Well, today I'm going to knock his pride down a couple of notches.

I start to get bored after waiting for a while so I start to roam his study. I start looking through his desk last. He has lots of letters and photos in most of his drawers. When I get to the last one there is only a necklace. It's oval shaped, gold on the edges, and almost the size of my palm. I open it to find a drawn picture of a young pregnant woman. It's very realistic in the details. The women have long dark brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She looks no older than 20 years of age.

I hear the door open, but I can't take my eyes off the picture. "That was my mother." Caspian says, behind me.

"She was beautiful," I whisper quietly. I still can't take my eyes off the picture. I never saw someone as beautiful, not even Susan.

I snap out of the trance very quickly and stand up."sorry" I hand the locket to him. "I didn't mean to pry, I just got bored…"

"It's fine Lu." He tells me as he puts the locket back in it's original place. "I don't mind you looking, I know you won't damage anything." He stand back up and looks around to see if anything else has been taken out.

Should I ask him or is it to personal? I'll ask him. "You know, I never hear you talk about your mother" He looks down and avoids my eye contact. " Sorry, I'm prying again." I quickly add.

"No, Lucy, it's not that. It's just I never met my mother. I only heard about her from my father." he starts to set up the chess set. "So, are you ready to lose?" He's avoiding the subject.

"I think I should be the one asking you that question." I say, sitting at the table across from him."Why are you so sure that you are going to beat me, old man?"

"Old man?" He raised an eyebrow and smirks.

"Mhm." I nod.

"This old man has never lost a game of chess and I won't start today."

"Okay, we'll see about that."

And the game begin. It was a long and dragged out, not to mention very close. The room was quiet since we were both concentrating. Not one of us took our eyes off the board. At the end of the game, I WON.

"YES!" I jump up and go circle around him to rub it in his face."I win you lose."

Caspian looks shocked at first, but then starts to grin." Okay, okay I get it you won, but only because I let you."

"What! You did not let me win. I won on my own knowledge. don't be a sore loser."

"I went easy on you Lu.." as he was talking we hear a loud thunder clap. The ship starts rocking and knocks over all the candles. The whole room goes completely dark.

"Lucy, are you okay? Don't move, I don't want you to knock into anything."

"I'm fine." I grab onto the wall to find Edmunds flashlight. I find it and point it towards Caspian.

"point it over there so I can relight the candles." He says taking out some matches. I do as he says. Once he relights the candles, we get into our debate again.

The more I'm with him the faster my heart beats. 'stop it, Lucy, you know there is no chance.' My subconscious is always there to remind me.

A while goes by and Caspian and I are still animated in our conversation. I then try to teach him how to dance but he is very bad at it. I don't understand why he doesn't know how to dance if he grew up a royal.

"haha,no,you're suppose to lead me." I laugh at him.

"I told you I was bad at it." he laughs back.

We moved the table to the corner and pushed his desk to the side. We need as much room as possible to teach him how to dance.

The rain has not let up and it's still pushing the ship around. Right in the middle of our dance the ship got pushed to the left. I'm pushed to the wall with Caspian right in front of me. There's no space between us at all. We stare at each other completely quiet. As I look into his eye's, I'm sure my heart is going to rip out of my chest. He starts to lean in slowly towards me, I don't stop him. He leans in closer and closer until his lips finally touch lips are surprisingly soft. I lean in more and put my arms around his shoulder, into his hair. His arms go around my waist to pull me even closer. Oh. my. gosh. His tongue is in my mouth now. We start panting when we really get into the kiss. I don't want this to stop

"Your Majesty's are you…" Drinian comes in. Caspian and I quickly separate. The room is now quiet besides our panting. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. Drinian is looking between us making this, even more, awkward.

"Um. I'm going to go to bed." I say. "Good night." Neither of them gives me a response.

I rush to the door and head into the cabin. I open the door and run to lay in the bed.

I think this is the best day of my life.

 **Caspian POV**

Damn! I can't believe I just made out with Lucy, Little Lucy. She's 15, I can't believe I just did that. and what's worse is Drinian walking in. How the hell am I going to explain this?

"Your highness," Drinian says to me.

" Drinian" I respond back.

"May I talk to you about what I just seen?"

"Quite frankly, I don't think it has anything to do with you."

"As the captain of the ship, and your ambassador I do believe it is my business. It could have easily been another man that walked in and not me."

"Well, I wasn't, so drop it." I demand

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot. This is a dangerous game you're playing and I don't think you like the outcome."

"And why won't I like the outcome?"

"Because her brother is on board and she's not staying here. Remember what happened to her siblings?"

"Of course, I know they're not staying here. I still don't understand what this has to do with you."

He sighs "I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want any trouble on board, and I don't want you hurting in the long run. Just please consider what I'm saying and to end this right now."

He then leaves the room.

Shit! What am I going to do? I really like Lucy. Everything about her is amazing. The way we can talk to each other freely. The way she doesn't act stuck up like any other queen would. She's also beautiful, long brown hair, bright blue eyes freckles under her eyes that make her more gorgeous.

I also know she won't stay here for too long. Edmund and I are friends also. What would he do if you find out what we just did?

I think the right thing to do is to end it. I don't want to but I know I have to.

Not tonight, though, tonight was so special.

 **Okay so sorry about the long wait. This school year is no joke. also, I am** **currently, technically homeless so it's very hard for me to get an internet connection. I hope this will make up for my absence. Again, please review.**


	6. Update

Update

Hi guys, I have some news for you.

I'm thinking about deleting the story due to lack of reviews and responses from the readers. I do love to write this story and it's dear to my heart, but when you get little to no responses, it's very discouraging.

Hope you all have a blessed day.

Mamas2015


End file.
